The Emerald Emperor
by HP-SU-UT-DxD-Fan
Summary: Before she died, Magic herself intervened, saving the Sea Empress from death. What happens when She and two others are thrust through Time and Space into a new world full of Magic and a Darkness that threatens to destroy the Universe? And what is this mission that was given to them? Well, one thing's for sure. The Wizarding World will never be the same. Dedicated to JackSepticEye.


_**A/N: One thing I'd like to mention before you read this story, is that it's dedicated to my favorite YouTuber of all time: Jacksepticeye! (If any one knows how to contact him, please send him a link to this story, it would be really appreciated!)**_

 _ **Jack, if you're reading this, know that I've enjoyed watching every one of your videos. They always make me laugh, even when I'm in the worst mood. I absolutely loved watching your Subnautica playthrough, hence why I wrote this first paragraph about you and your final moments in Subnautica's amazing story. Keep doing what you're doing Jack and never quit. I know I'm not the only one who appreciates your videos, there are so many other people out there who feel the same way. So keep being the BOSS that you are and remember: SPEED IS KEY!**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUBNAUTICA OR HARRY POTTER! Subnautica and all of its wonderful creatures and Lore belong to Unknown Worlds and everyone who worked hard to make such a beautiful and well-crafted game. Also, Harry Potter belongs to both Warner Bros. and J. K. Rowling.**_

"I can't believe we did it!" Jack said with tears in his eyes as Ronny the Rocket engaged his Ion Boosters. As both Jack and Ronny entered the Ion Vortex leading them back to Alterra space, Jack gasped as he received one final telepathic message from the Sea Empress. _"What is a wave without the ocean?"_ She asked philosophically. _"A beginning without an end? They are different, but go together."_ Jack was wiping tears from his eyes by this point as the Sea Empress continued her farewell speech. _"Now you go among the stars, and I fall among the sand. We are different. But we go... together."_ "Aww that's so nice..." _"Thank you again Jack. For everything."_ She said as she cut the mental connection, smirking (as much as a huge water monster could smirk) when she saw his shocked face at her knowing his real name. (Well, not his real name, but you know what I mean.)

 _ ***Down in the Primary Containment Facility in the Active Lava Zone***_

"Thank you again Jack. For everything." The Sea Empress said, cutting the mental connection between herself and the savior of Planet 4546B. As she lay dying in the sand, the Sea Empress mentally smiled. Her children were safe, healthy and spreading Enzyme 42 across the planet, slowly curing it of the Kharaa disease as the human savior of the planet was safely on his way back to his home. The Sea Empress gave off a watery sigh as she closed her four glowing blue eyes. She could finally rest after 2600* years knowing that everything was in safe hands.

Just as she thought she was dying though, the Sea Empress was startled as a hazy blue visage of a human woman appeared before her. Absently, the Sea Empress asked herself if this was what Jack saw whenever she spoke to him telepathically. Mentally shaking herself of the thought, the Sea Empress focused all her attention to the image in front of her.

Seeing that she had the sea creatures attention, the woman began to speak in a slightly distorted voice. "You have lived a long and full life. Your children are alive, happy and healthy, Enzyme 42 is now being spread all across your planet slowly killing of the Kharaa Virus and the human who made it all possible is on his way back home. And all of this was thanks to you. You deserve peace after all that you've been through. But, I have one final job for you, although it is your choice if you want to accept it. I will not blame you in the slightest of you decide you want to rest." By this point, the Sea Empress was having trouble keeping her large eyes open, but her curiosity was peaked. She decided to hear this woman out. "And just what job would that be Human?" She asked carefully. The woman chuckled at her question. "There is a human boy in a different time and a different place. He is suffering. He has no friends and no family that will care for him. What I would be asking you to do, is befriend this boy and help him in his journey to become powerful and destroy a great darkness that is threatening his world and, if he is not stopped, every single life-filled world in the Universe until the end of time. That eventually includes your world as well." Despite her eyes feeling heavy, they widened as she heard that. "But how can a mere human survive long enough to do such damage? No offence meant of course." The Sea Empress said quickly, not wanting to offend the being that is giving her a chance at another life.

Her fears were unfounded though as the woman just laughed. "No offence taken, for I am no mere human. As for your question, let me ask you one. Do you believe in the human concept of the Soul?" The Sea Empress, though only meeting a human once in her life, was able to glean every bit of information from his head, so she was able to understand most of what this... being was saying. But she pause before answering. Did she really believe in the concept of every creature having their own unique essence inside them? One that couldn't be seen or touched yet was still there? Yes, she decided. "Even though I only know as much about Humans as I was able to read from my friend's mind, yes. I believe in the human concept of the Soul." The woman gave a barely noticeable smile at the her words. "Well to answer your question, this individual has managed to split his Soul into, as of the moment when I will send you back, six containers, effectively making him immortal. So long as these containers remain intact that is." Upon seeing the Empress' confused expression, the woman elaborated. "While that does not sound bad in and of itself, it is the process of such that is utterly unforgivable. For you see, to split one's Soul, requires them to commit the ultimate act of evil. The must kill an innocent in cold blood." Once again, the Sea Empress' eyes widened in shock. For even though she was a giant sea monster, she never once killed any of the sentient life that she encountered in her long life. Without being provoked of course. And although she lived on a world without humans, she knew of the concepts of murder and morals from reading Jack's mind. "That's just... horrible!" She exclaimed. The woman nodded her head solemnly. "Indeed. And if that monster is not stopped in this boy's time, then he will continue his crusade," The woman seemed to spit that word out like it was the most vile thing she had ever said. "To kill every living being in the Universe. Eventually, he will arrive on this planet and kill every last living being before moving onto the next life-inhabited planet. In fact, if my calculations are correct, if he is not stopped in the past, he will arrive on this planet in a mere ten to twenty years." The woman said sadly.

The Sea Empress gave a watery gasp upon hearing that. "So you are saying my babies will be in danger from this monster!?" She asked in shocked horror. "Indeed they will." The woman replied sadly. At that, the Sea Empress fell silent, her mind going faster than Jack and Ronny were right at this moment. Eventually, she made up her mind. Her eyes steeled with Determination, the Sea Empress finally said, "If it's to keep my babies and the entire Universe from falling at the hands of this Monster, than I'll do it." The hazy vision of the woman smiled warmly at the giant sea creature before raising her arms towards her. The Sea Empress gave off another watery gasp as she felt a strange energy start to course through her entire body. "I have just given you enough energy to allow you to talk to all five of your children at once. I'll be back after you are finished saying goodbye, so as to take you to your new life." And with that, the woman dissipated from her sight. Feeling her body filling with the strange energy, she sent out a mental link to her children and was elated when they all connected. That meant that none of her children died in the time that they were away. _"Hello my children,"_ She said mentally. _"I am about to leave you, but fear not. I have complete faith in your ability to cure this planet. Just know that I love you all, and I'll be with you every step of your long journey. If not physically, then in your hearts. Goodbye."_ And with that, she severed the telepathic link connecting her mind to those of her children. Before they had left her for the outside world, she had made sure to transfer all of the knowledge she possessed to them, so she knew they understood all of what she had told them. As soon as she cut the connection, the hazy image of the human woman re-appeared in front of her. "Are you ready?" She asked. "I am." Was the Sea Empress' reply. "Well then. Let us not waste anymore time." And with that, the woman closed her eyes and both she and the Sea Empress disappeared from the underground facility.

 _ ***Scene Change - Location Unknown***_

When she opened her eyes again, the Sea Empress found herself on a strange island. As she looked around, she noticed that she was in the middle of a clearing in a forest so dense that she could barely even see through the trees. Absently approaching a small clear stream that flowed through the clearing, she looked in and jumped in shock when she noticed that she was no longer a gargantuan sea creature, but a small human female. Her skin was a pale white, but curiously shone a very faint light blue when the light hit her just right. Her eyes were still the same glowing cyan that they were when she was in her Leviathan-Class form. Although now, she had a slim build with beautiful sky blue hair that went down to her shoulders. Looking down at herself, she too note of the deep, ocean blue dress that went down to her ankles. She absently noticed the lack of foot-wear on her new form, but thought nothing of it as the soft grass felt magnificent on her bare feet.

"Wh-what happened to me!?" She asked in a shocked yell. "I changed you." The Sea Empress whipped around and found herself staring into the eyes of a tall human woman. The woman had pure white hair that fell all the way down to her ankles. She was wearing a simple pure white robe with a single rainbow spiraling down from the top of the robe all the way to the bottom of it. Around her neck was a beautiful pendant shaped like the sun with a large, faintly glowing rainbow gemstone embedded into it. Her face was soft and heart-shaped with a huge smile gracing her light pink lips. It was her eyes though that made the Sea Empress gasp. Her deep rainbow colored eyes were glowing with barely contained power. She knew immediately that this woman was not one to be messed with. Her instincts kicked in just then and, as she recognized a creature with more power than ten of herself combined, she took an involuntary step back. Seeing this, the woman's huge grin softened into a patient smile as her eyes dimmed, but didn't stop glowing.

Assured that this woman wouldn't do anything to hurt her, the Sea Empress relaxed her tense posture. And that's when realization struck her. "Wait, you are that woman from the Containment Facility are you not?" She asked, slightly unsure if this was indeed the same woman. Upon hearing this, the woman gave of a soft laugh. "Yes, I am. But I am no mere human woman." She explained patiently. "Tell me, what do you know of Magic?" The strange being asked. Thinking for a moment, the Sea Empress replied innocently, "All I know of magic, is that it is a term Humans use to describe the impossible." The laugh that escaped the woman's mouth confused her. "Am I wrong?" She asked, unsure of herself. Still giving off the odd chuckle, the woman replied. "No no, you are correct in that sense. But you see, Magic is much more than that. It is a force that is found throughout the universe in many different forms. But it is on Earth, the planet I will be sending you to, that Magic has truly flourished. I will be sending you back to the year that Humans refer to as 1987 A.D. In truth, the Earth is much, much older than that. About 4.5 billion years to be exact. But it has been in the past 2500** years that magic has truly grown. It was around this time that some Humans discovered that they could do things others could not, for example moving a heavy object without help or cutting something without a blade. Some of these individuals took the time to expand their abilities and refine them into what they called Magic. These Magic-Users were once held in very high regard by their Non-Magical counterparts. The Magic-Users of the time were called Witches and Wizards, or sometimes if they were more powerful than the average Witch or Wizard, they would be called a Sorcerer or Sorceress. That is until around the 1400's when the first Dark Wizard made himself known. He decided that, because he had magic in his family for the past few hundred years, that he was better than the Magicals who had Non-Magicals or 'Muggles' in their families. So this Dark Wizard started killing those he deemed weaker than himself, which included Muggles and 'Half-Bloods', a person with one Magical and __one Muggle parent." The woman stopped to let this information sink in.

To say the Sea Empress was shocked by this would be an understatement. To think, someone with this type of gift would squander it killing innocent people for fun, some of whom couldn't even defend themselves! It was simply unheard of on her world! Turning her attention back to the strange woman the Sea Empress listened with rapt attention. "During this time, the Non-Magicals were frightened of the concept of Magic, and rightfully so." The woman continued. "This Dark Wizard managed to create a Spell, what they called the many uses of their Magic, that could kill another instantly and without leaving a mark." The Sea Empress shuddered at the thought of just up and dying when it wasn't their time to go. "Back then, the Non-Magicals were so frightened of Magic, that the captured all those who showed signs of it, and burned them alive." At this, the woman hung her head in sadness at the losses that were suffered during that time, while the Sea Empress gasped in shock, but listed as the woman continued with her tale. "Fearing what the Non-Magicals might do if they caught them, the Witches and Wizards of the time separated themselves from their Non-Magical counterparts, creating Spells and Wards, Magical barriers designed to either keep things out or trap things in, to repel the Non-Magicals and keep themselves safe. Over the years, there have been many who use Magic for great evil, but there have also been some who use their Magic to help people and protect them from the Dark. One such example in Human history, was Merlin and his evil counterpart Morgana Le Fay. There have been no greater pair of Magic-Users before or since. Their battles were fierce and are now the stuff of legend. Even today, people still worship Merlin like a god long after his passing, and fear the return of Morgana Le Fay. That is until around 40 years before I will be sending you back. During this time, a new Dark Lord had risen and his name was Lord Voldemort. Although Voldemort wasn't his real name, indeed just being an anagram of his true name, he instilled so much fear in the Magical population, that even today they fear to speak his name, calling him either You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. For you see, he went around killing all those he deemed inferior to himself, much like the first Dark Wizard. However, one key difference was that Voldemort did not care if who he killed was of 'Pure Blood' or not, as he himself was merely a Half-Blood pretending to be Pure. During his reign of terror, he killed anyone who did not side with him, whether they were Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-born. Those who did follow him, were branded like cattle with what he called the 'Dark Mark'."

Again the woman paused to let the information sink in. By this point the Sea Empress was beyond shocked, she was downright enraged. How could anyone just go around killing others for the fun of it!? She could understand if he were an animal killing for food or territory, but this... this... Monster was killing people just because they opposed him! By this point the Sea Empress was letting off a deep, animalistic growl. She might not have needed to kill for food like some of the other creatures she had encountered, but because of her above-average size when she was an adolescent, she had had her share of fights. Some of which ended with her opponent dead on the sea floor. She knew killing was a necessary part of life, but she hadn't thought, in all her 2600 years of life, that there were such monsters as this Voldemort in the universe. Even Jack had never killed anything unless it was food or in self-defense. It was at this point the she noticed that she was growling and forced herself to calm down so that the woman could finish her story.

"But then, something both strange and wonderful happened. Do you happen to know the significance of the Muggle holiday Halloween?" She asked. The Sea Empress thought for a moment before nodding her head. Smiling, the woman continued. "Well for Magicals, All Hallows Eve is the time when the Veil of Death is at its weakest." At her confused expression, the woman elaborated. "The Veil of Death is the curtain between the worlds of the living, and the dead. When a human dies, their Souls go to the 'Other Side' as they call it, to await reincarnation." When the Sea Empress nodded her head in understanding, she continued. "It was on Halloween night of the year 1981 when Voldemort went after the Potter family, one of the few to stand in his way of world domination. In fact, they stood in his way, and escaped, three separate times before this. But this time, the Potters were not so lucky. When Voldemort blasted through their door, the father, James Potter told his wife Lily to take their infant son Harry and run. Hearing this, she took young Harry in her arms and fled up the stairs and into Harry's nursery. Voldemort merely flicked his wand and killed the unprepared James instantly." The woman paused to let the Sea Empress gasp in horror. "After killing the father, Voldemort made his way up to the nursery, blasting in the barricaded door with ease. Lily begged and pleaded with Voldemort to take her instead of Harry. The Dark Lord gave Lily the chance to escape, but she denied him and stood in his way, trying in vein to keep her son safe. Voldemort laughed and flicked his wand at her, killing her and sending her Soul to meet her husbands." By this point, the Sea Empress had tears rolling down her cheeks at the sad tale. Confused, she reached up and touched her face. Noticing the wetness, she turned to look at the woman for an explanation. Giving the once mighty sea creature a gentle smile she said, "Sometimes when a human is feeling a strong emotion, usually either Happiness or Sadness, water starts leaking from their eyes. It is called crying." Nodding in understanding once again, the Sea Empress motioned for the woman to continue. "After killing Lily, Voldemort carelessly walked over her body and pointed his wand at Harry. A wand is something that Wizards and Witches use to direct their magic, some are powerful enough though that they do not need a wand. Anyway, Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and cast the Killing Curse at the young infant. Surprisingly though, and no one knows how for the Killing Curse is supposed to be unblock-able, the curse rebounded off of Harry's forehead and was sent back at Voldemort, separating his Soul from his body and leaving Harry with only a lightning bolt shaped scar where the curse hit. But thanks to his Soul Containers, which are called Horcruxes, Voldemort's Soul stayed in the Mortal Realm, even to this day, aimlessly wandering, looking for a way to get his body back. On that day, Harry Potter was declared a Hero by the Wizarding World. But that is only half of the story."

"I do not think I can take much more." The Sea Empress said honestly. "I do not blame you." The woman replied with a smirk. "Though I guess we could take a break from the story if you have any questions." Thinking for a second the Sea Empress replied, "I have a few. Who are you to know all of this? Did you not say that only Harry and Voldemort survived that night, and Harry would have been too young to remember would he not?" For the first time, the Sea Empress saw a smirk appear on the woman's face. "All very good questions, yet all of them have a single answer. The reason I know of such events happening, as well as the history of Wizards and Witches is that, put simply, I am Magic personified."

 _ ***End of the Chapter***_

 _ **A/N 2: If you're wondering how the Sea Empress knows about some Human concepts but not others (for example the concept of a Soul vs the concept of crying) I don't really have an answer. I guess that's just the way I wrote it.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be the Sea Empress being thrown into the Human World so to speak. Also, no she won't be called the Sea Empress for the whole story, she will have a name. And if any of you are going to complain in the Review section about me making the Sea Emperor Leviathan a female, don't. I'm taking some creative liberties with this story.**_

 _ **Now for the a couple more things that need to be addressed.**_

 _ *** - The fact that I have the Sea Empress' age as 2600 years is just a bit of math I worked out in my head. She was 1600 when she was captured for study by the Precursors and it's 1000 years until the Player crashes, so put two and two together and voila! Also it helps that the Wiki backs it up as well.**_

 _ **** - I stated that humans began discovering their Magic at around 500 B.C. only because the earliest date I can remember from the Harry Potter series that was mentioned was Olivander's: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. so I just took a bit of creative lee-way and said 2500 years.**_

 _ **Hope that clears up a few things. If not, feel free to post a question in the Review section and I'll answer it as best as I can without spoiling the story. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter as I have a lot planned for the next one.**_


End file.
